


Heart of the Sea

by omnomeevee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnomeevee/pseuds/omnomeevee
Summary: Johnny has a realization about where his heart lies and comes up with a cheesy plan.





	Heart of the Sea

The trip was long, but it had been planned for a while. Johnny drove the whole way, letting Cordelia sleep as they had left early. They were only going to be able to stay the day, but Johnny knew that the day would be enjoyable. He didn’t want to make her uncomfortable by having to stay in a hotel. He was surprised she had actually agreed to hang out, just them, after everything. He thought it would never happen again at one point. He had contemplated even doing this for her. He even pushed back the date, later into her birthday month because, even though this was for her birthday, he wasn’t sure they were back at that level just yet. It had been so long that he had almost forgotten what it was like to be with her, alone, less than a foot apart.

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss it.

Miss her.

He shook his head, focusing back on the road. After a few more hours, he pulled into a parking lot. He took a second to take in the stillness around him. Cordelia slept soundly, only stirring a few times. The seat was all the way back and she rests on her side, her hands under her cheek as a makeshift pillow. She looked pretty. He wondered what it might have felt like waking up to that. He pushes the thought out of his head, it wasn’t the time. He nudged her, softly at first but she just swatted him away.

“Te...ten mor.. More minutes..” She mumbled.

“Cora-” He catches himself. “Cordelia… We don't have ten more, we’re here..”

“Where..?” she fluttered her eyes open for a second, then shut them again.

“Well, wake up and find out…” He nudged her again, this time with a bit more force. “Cord, come on…”

She groaned, opening her eyes and sitting up. She rubbed her eyes and looked out the window. In front of them was a grand, old looking building. Old discolored bricks blended in with the starting colors of fall. The entrance was elaborate, but Cordelia still had no idea where she was at this distance. “It’s a… building…” She glanced around. Next to this building was a large windowed domed building as well. “Okay that’s a greenhouse.. I know what that is.”

“Correct…” Johnny nodded. “But we’re really here for the other building..” He pointed at the brick building. Cordelia looked back at him. She had no idea.

“Where are we?”

“Detroit.”

“Michigan?”

“No, the moon.” Cordelia shot him a look and smacked his arm. He mouthed the word “ow” at her as he rubbed the spot. “Yes, Michigan.” He opened his door and got out of the car, popping his head back in to look at her. “C’mon, let’s go”

When Cordelia steps out of the car, the cool breeze hits her. She had heard that Michigan was pretty as the leaves started to change and they were right. Much of the greenery around had shifted to bright red, oranges and yellows. It was a vast difference from home, where things were still trying to catch up. The sun brought out the golden hues and Cordelia was awestruck. Eyes darting around as she takes it in, Johnny’s eyes don’t move. He puts his hands in his pockets as he starts to take a few steps, looking back at her again. “You coming?” He calls out, flashing her a smile as she runs to catch up to him.

Getting up closer to the building she gets a better look at the entrance. She follows from the bottom up. Large columns line the sides of a beautiful archway, intricate carvings all over. In the center at the top, the word AQUARIUM carved into the stone. She looked at Johnny, who had stood back a bit to see what she would do. “You would.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” He says, scaling the stairs and opening the door. “After you.”

When Cordelia walked in, she was greeted by another sign. “American’s oldest… Wow, this was built in 1904?” She asked, though Johnny didn’t think she was really asking him. She just continued walking. The ceiling were covered in a green type of tile. None where exactly the same shade, but somehow it still worked. Several small glass openings showed the tanks, and some even lined the center of the rooms. Before Johnny could even say much else, she was already rambling to him about the fish. He listens, only asking for clarification when he doesn’t quite get something.

He didn’t really try to talk to her, as she was taking her time looking in each tank as she passed, lagging far behind any of the other people there that they had walked in with. She never touched the glass, even when pointing out where something she was talking about. Johnny smiles whenever her eyes would light up as she spoke to him. She was passionate, he already knew, but seeing it in action was endearing. She carefully read all of the little information blurbs there were. Johnny noticed how she would mouth the words to keep track of where she was, but never spoke out loud.

“Wow..” She said, eyes shining as she scanned the tank they were at. “The little thing said they are the only place that houses all seven species of Gars,” She points to a few of the fishes in the tank.

“Like in the world?”

Cordelia nods as she goes back to looking around. Johnny should be paying attention to the fish but he can’t help but just watch Cordelia. He really, really can’t help but watch her. I’m a lost cause, he thinks to himself. He’s got no other plan but to make her happy and then an idea sparks in his head. He’s drawn out by Cordelia grabbing his arm and showing him something.

“This is why I tell you to get a reusable bottle.” She points to a display case with a large amount of plastic bottles and bags. “Top ten in the nation, Johnny. Michigan is in the top ten dirtiest states.”

“I’ll get one. I promise.”

“You better.” She walks off again, calling him over. “Look how pretty the coral is in these tanks. Really. Like, I wish all the reefs still looked like this..”

Johnny frowned a little. Coral. He loved that nickname for her, but he hadn’t used it in a while. Not since. “Yeah,” He starts. “Coral is pretty..” Though, he wasn’t look in the tank when he said it.

Eventually they loop back around to the front and Johnny looks at the time. “The website said people normally spend about an hour here..” He laughs. “We’ve been here for three.” Before they head out to get back home they grab a quick bite and hit the road.

When Johnny gets home, he watches Cordelia walk to her place and then heads inside. He hears Seren laughing from the couch and smiles. “Just the person I was hoping to see!” He exclaimed as he walks in the door.

“Johnny, I live with you..” Mark says, confused.

“Not you, Seren.”

Seren looks at him, then back at Mark. “What? Why?”

Johnny rushes over and squeezes himself between Mark and Seren. Mark shakes his head and looks at Johnny, a bit irritated. “Johnny, I swear to god.”

“Mark, I’m not here to talk to you.” He puts his hand over his face and faces Seren. “I need help.”

“With?”

“Cordelia.”

“Why?” Mark’s voice is muffled under Johnny’s hand. Johnny sits back, putting his hands in his lap.

“I want to make it right..” He looks down. “Okay, not right, I can’t change what happened but like, I want to start over.”

“Too bad you couldn’t reintroduce yourself,” Mark jokes.

“You’re a genius…” Johnny looks at Mark, a smile on his face.

“I was-”

“Anyways, Seren, how can I make her a fish tank?”

Seren shakes her head. “A tank?”

“Yes.” Seren raises her eyebrow and Johnny shakes his head, “Okay, so like, I want to ask her to like start over..” He looks at Mark, “I’m reintroducing myself. Thanks for that.” He looks back at Seren, “But like, I want to do it cutely. You know, with some sort of silly sentiment.”

“First off, how would you get the tank to her without her knowing?”

“Oh.” He nods. “See, that’s why I came to you.”

“What about a hermit crab?”

“Does she like them?”

“Yes, she’s wanted one for years.”

“Do they live in water?”

“No… is that important?” She shakes her head. Johnny sometimes doesn’t explain himself enough.

“Uh, sort of… Are they by the water at least?”

“John… They’re crabs.. Yes…”

“Okay. So, I have a plan.” Johnny starts, excitedly looking between Mark and Seren as he explains. He needs to get a hermit crab, a tank, learn about them, care for it until the time is right and he can get Cordelia to come over, and he needs Seren and Mark’s help. The couple is a bit confused but listen anyways. Johnny has moments where he talks so fast that they have no idea what he’s talking about and he has to start over.

The next few weeks Seren goes back to their house to help Johnny learn all he can about the hermit crabs. As he gets information, he goes and buys things. How they live, cleaners, water disinfectants, ocean salt. He takes Seren with him to the pet store to pick the right tank and substrates, which he learned about right then and there. He did research on his own. Seren found this out one day looking in the fridge.

“Why is there baby food in the fridge?”

“Craby likes-” Johnny starts.

“Lenny.”

“Lenny likes sweet stuff.. They said they'll eat baby food..” Johnny rambles form the dining table as he scrolls on his computer. “Do you think tomorrow works?”

“Did you ask her? Or Mark?”

“Oh right.” He looks up, “MARK, YOU’RE NOT DOING ANYTHING TOMORROW, YOU GOTTA HELP ME!” He yells, then looks back to Seren. “Can you ask Cord? I want it to be a surprise.”

So, Seren does just that. She tells Cordelia that her and Mark are going out and they wanted her to come with. Cordelia fought it for a moment, but eventually gave in. As Cordelia got ready, Johnny got ready at home. He finished up the tank, and looks to see what shell the crab had picked. He smiles as Mark comes down the stairs and looks with him.

“It looks cool. I like the way you decorated it.” Mark bops his head around, looking at the tank on the counter.

“She’ll like it, right?” Johnny was a bit nervous. His stomach fluttered thinking about it. He wasn’t sure how she was going to take it and he hoped it was cheesy enough for her to accept. Mark swore Johnny was about to jump out of his skin when he heard the door open.

“Mark, are you ready?” Seren calls, just like Johnny had wanted her to.

“In the kitchen, babe, can you guys come here for a second!” Mark glanced at Johnny, who was straightening out his shirt and fumbling with his hair.

As they walk into the kitchen, Johnny smiles from ear to ear. Cordelia looks at the three of them, all standing around. Johnny just waves, not saying anything.

She smiles back at him as Mark pops his head in between them. “Cordelia, I’d like you to meet my friend Johnny.” She tips her head.

Johnny puts his hand out for her to shake it. “Nice to meet you, Cordelia.”

She smiles wider, a shade of pink on her cheeks. She take his hand and shakes it. “What is this?”

“My way of starting over.” He says, his eye soft. “Look, I realized something the day I took you to the aquarium…” He moves to show her the tank. She searches in it, looking to see what’s in there.

She sees a small shell, painted a bright yellow with a giant heart in the middle of it. Suhshine, she thinks. She looks at Johnny. “Sometimes, you have to grow into something before it fits right. The crab didn’t fit in that particular shell when I got him..” He looks shy, Cordelia smiles at him, and Johnny looks down. “So, Cordelia… Would you like to go on a date with me? To get to know each other..” He laughs as she shakes her head, “Again.”


End file.
